


The cosmic dust

by CrazyAssFangirl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Godsfall podcast
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dudes Being Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Dorro and the other humans realize that they've almost completely stop aging.. . . Dorro doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: Dorro/Torrvik, Xion/Pera





	The cosmic dust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this using a flip phone
> 
> RIP me and my terrible eyes

After the first month of discovering their divinity, time seems to lessen in importance, especially for the humans. In fact, those with human life spans are the first to recognize that flagging mortality within themselves. They are the first to find that their reflexes are heightened, their senses sharper, and their aging slowed. But whereas Xion and Pera have one another, Dorro finds himself pulling away from Torrvik, his own boyfriend.

It's not that he wants that distance between them, he just doesn't know how to bring up his--admittedly silly--fears up to his sixty four year old boyfriend. After all, how did one just casually bring up the fact that he feared losing track of time as it passed? Torrvik deserves to know, he's more than perfectly aware of this, but he's terrified. Torrvik is worried and more than a bit hurt, but Dorro grew up relying only on himself, and he isn't even sure how or if he can learn to rely on others.

That precarious balancing act crumbles to the ground one unassuming day when Torrvik gets hurt protecting him, leaving the halfling god with only the echo of his boyfriends' scream of pain, and his own guilt and thoughts. And, as if the universe hates him, he almost hurts his newly healed boyfriend via punch to the face when said boyfriend wraps him up in a surprise hug from behind.

And Torrvik is only concerned about him, cat eyes hiding nothing, and the guilt he feels is worse, and before he can fully process his actions, Dorro is tossing himself into the other's arms, crying and apologizing, and spilling his fear and worry in a flurry of words that his boyfriend can only accept and process.

But, when he falls asleep an hour later surrounded by animals and warmth and love, Dorro is unaware of the impossibly fond and proud gaze that is given just to him. And both boyfriends are unaware of their friends hovering in the distance, worry morphing to peace of mind, their daily worries pushed aside for this singular moment of tranquility and peace.

And love. There's so much love.


End file.
